The Light of My Night
by Uchiha Nightwish
Summary: I've never given much thought to how I would die. But to die in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go. Naruto version of Twilight. ItaSasu, SasoDei, PeinKon, JuuKimi, MadaMiko, and other pairings
1. LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: Hello, humans! Okay, I know that there are already some Naruto versions of Twilight stories and they're ItaSasu; because come on, those two fit the cast list so well! But I would like to get my version of the story out. This fist chapter might be a little iffy, because my sister said that it sounds iffy and she's a great writer, but it's the first chapter. Most of them are pretty iffy. I swear to you all that the rest of the story is going to be awe~some!**

**I don't own the Naruto characters and I don't know the Twilight movie either. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephanie Meyer. I am a Twilight-neutral because I will agree on the grammatical errors she has but the plot I think is pretty entertaining. Some things are going to be similar to the book but the characters are going to be similar to how they are in the manga so please try to bear with me. Now then, I thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light of My Night<strong>

* * *

><p>I've never given much thought to how I would die. But to die in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: LoveHate Relationship

I hate and love the rain.

Packing my last bit of cloths into my suitcase, I looked out of my bedroom window – loving and hating the sight of this never-ending dreary weather. In all honesty, I never understood why my mom decided to move here of all the places we've traveled. But if she could find a job, buy an apartment, and find someone to love in this wet city, I supposed why go anywhere else when you can have it all here? Still, rain that never stops is not the kind of weather that suits her. Where I'll be going would – especially during the summer.

"Sasuke! Hurry up now, or you'll miss your plane!"

Looking away from the window and towards the open door, I yell, "Coming!" Usually I wouldn't but if I don't answer my mom, she would grow a fit and for this being my last day living her, I don't want to leave with her throwing a tantrum and breaking something she will regret later.

I didn't look back at the rain. I only zipped up my suitcase and carried it out.

I'm not leaving much behind. In fact, I didn't really have much to have in the first place. For as long as I could remember, I never really wanted much as I was growing up. Sure I may have asked for a CD or some kind of band T-shirt but other than that, nothing too terribly much. The only things I am leaving in this room are my bed sheets, a lamp, and some clothes. A 'just-in-case' I ever decide to come back to this three bedroom apartment. But if not, then mom and her new husband have an extra room to use as storage.

Walking into the main room of the apartment, I see my other bag full of clothes, my messenger bag, and my guitar securely packed in my case. Okay, so I have one thing that's worth a lot more than a CD and a band shirt. But that's it. There is no way I'm leaving my Luna Andromeda Opaque Raven Black Bass Guitar. That thing one, cost me a fortune and two, I had to work my ass off at a job I absolutely hated for three months. No way I put all that hard work only to leave it here and never be played again. Besides if I'm lucky, I might be able to play it again. With other people.

"Okay, now. Do you have everything, Sasuke?" I heard my mom ask me. Looking away from my stuff and up just a little bit, I see my mom having that look on her face every time she was trying to remember anything she might have forgotten before either one of us walk out the door.

Just to be frank, my mom isn't really my mom. She's my adoptive mom, just like my adoptive dad who's waiting for me at my soon-to-be-new old home. Her name is Senju Tsunade, or she just recently changed her name to Sennin Tsunade. If you ask me, I wish she didn't change her name but it's her choice and her name. She asked me if I wanted to change my name since several events happened but I'm happy with my name. It's too troublesome to keep changing it anyway. Despite my mom's age, she's a beautiful woman. I have to give her that much credit and I'm not saying that because she has 106 centimeter size breasts and she has the eternal youthful face of a woman half her age. The only reason why I know her breast size is because of a certain someone that married her.

Feeling a presence besides me and really a bit too used to it to care, I feel an arm on my shoulders and then I'm pulled towards my new step-dad. I didn't have to look at the man to know he was grinning like the old womanizing pervert he is. "Hehe, be sure to take lots of pictures of all the beautiful girls you see, Sasu-kun." Oh how he is going to regret saying that.

Meet my new step-dad. Sennin Jiraiya and if there is a god up there watching me through the thick, dark clouds up above over Amegakure, then please tell me why he decided to hook up this guy and my mom together? She has a temper and beats the crap out of him every time he tries to peek at women who are changing in dressing rooms or at her, but she married him about four months ago. Someone explain to me how that happened!

Grabbing one finger of his that's on my shoulder, I twisted it and bent it as far as I could without breaking it but just enough to give him aching pain. He yelps, winces, and cries as he tries to pull his hand back but I have a good grip on him. "I'm not you, Jiraiya," is all I said to him before releasing him of his pain. While he's rubbing his finger while trying to give me the 'you're-so-mean' face, I took a quick glance at my mom to see her slightly grinning in approval of my actions. Again, why did she marry this guy?

"I have everything," I told her, ignoring Jiraiya.

"Okay then. Let's go. Come on, Jiraiya." Turning around with her car keys in hand, she heads for the door. Now mom may look like she's not upset that I'm leaving but I know she's trying to be strong until the last moment when I have to step on that plane to go to Konohagakure.

Approaching my stuff, I picked up my guitar and my messenger bag first but when I saw Jiraiya reaching for my other suitcase, I hit his hand away. No way am I letting him touch my stuff for two reasons. One, I can carry it despite that I'll be having four bags to transport to mom's care and two, I don't want him touching my stuff for in fear that he might get his perverted germs all over it. His 'disease' might be contagious.

Using the elevator to go down twenty floors and loading mom's car, she was hitting upside the head, asking her husband why he didn't help me carry my stuff. When he told her that he tried but I wouldn't let him, he got hit again for not be assertive enough. I almost chuckled to that. After all, that's how my mom raised me so she knows that might be the only way to let me allow people to help me or do anything that doesn't suit my taste.

When I first met Jiraiya, he knew instantly that I wasn't really her son. But when he said something perverted to me, I uppercutted his chin. Then he ask if I really wasn't related to my mom. I'm pretty sure that the answer is obvious. Mom has blonde hair and I have raven black hair. Mom has creamy tan skin, despite living in the rainiest and depressing place in the world while I have pale, sickly skin that proves I belong in this rainy city. Mom has light brown eyes as I have dark eyes that almost look black from afar. Mom has a heart-shape face and I have a round face. The list can go on and on. In short, by looks I am the opposite of my mom. In violent personality about _some_ subjects, we are very much alike.

My name is Hatake Sasuke. I'm seventeen years-old, birthday July 23, and I'm a junior in high school. When I was eight years old, my mom and my dad, Hatake Kakashi, adopted me from the Kirigakure orphanage. At the time, I understood why they got married. They were opposites and as the saying goes, opposites attract. Just not complete, total opposites. It was the same typical story. Mom and Kakashi, he said I could call him that if I wanted, were just two stupid teenagers in love and they made stupid, reckless decisions. They were three years into their marriage when they decided to adopt me. Mom couldn't get pregnant and she really wanted someone to take care of so that was where I came in. But then they moved back to their homeland and mom one day decided that this wasn't the life she wanted. She didn't want to be stuck in the town she grew up in so after five years of living in Konoha, she divorced Kakashi and left, taking me with her. I visited Kakashi for one summer after their divorce and then I got distracted two summers later. Even though he was a mess about the whole divorce, at least he had a whole village to help him recover. Mom on the other hand only had me since she didn't know anyone she could really open up to. I know that mom loves Kakashi and I'm hoping she still does but she's a traveler while he's a stayer. The apartment is actually our eighth home. Then she met Jiraiya who is a traveling novelist. He claims that he needs to travel so he can have 'research' for his books. Again, why him? I'm starting to believe that mom, and every girl in the world, are anything but reasonable and easy to deal with. So I try to stay clear of them and their life-making decisions as much as possible and to not let it bother me. But for things like marrying the biggest pervert in the world, plus a porn author, that is something I need an explanation for.

Arriving at the airport after a half an hour drive, I checked-in my luggage, without letting Jiraiya getting his disgusting hands on them, and I allowed the two of them to follow me to the boarding area. I only let Jiraiya come for three reasons. One, I'm technically still a minor so they both can follow me; two, mom would lecture me about accepting him and tolerating him since he is part of the family now; and three, mom is going to need him to when I board. I actually arrived when my plane just arrived. Now all I have to do is wait till they unload the passengers already in that plane, plus their luggage, and then loud up the next crowd of people plus our luggage. But before I go on, there's the elderly and those in first class. I have time and that's plenty enough for me to say my final goodbyes.

Still trying to hold the stern look, mom asks me, "Are you sure you have everything? Your clothes, your labtop, your books, your cell phone, your guitar, your lunch-" Great, now she's starting to fuss.

"Mom," I interrupted her before she begins to list off things she can clearly see I have. "I'm fine. I have everything and I'll be sure to call you when I land."

"You sure now?" Jiraiya asks. He leans to my ear and whispers, "Because you know how she gets if you don't."

Pushing him away, since his breathe always smells like a toad, I told him, "I know, I know. I'm seventeen. I know how to take care of myself."

Looking at mom, I can see it coming. Already, she has the look of 'I need to calm down now', but it's a mild look. It'll get worst soon.

Then the announcer says, _"Now boarding first class passengers, the elderly, and those with children under the age of two years to Konohagakure."_

Three…two…one…

Right as I expected it, mom grabs my arm and pulls me into a bear crushing hug. Her hugs are strong. She can literally break my bones if she wanted to and that's really saying something because I've seen people she loves less than me and they have black and blue bruises that don't leave for weeks. Though overtime, I have gotten used to them and for a moment like this, I let her hug me as much as she wants. I still remember the times when I would be sent to camp for one night and she wouldn't let me go till the teacher was only calling my name to get on the bus.

I understand why she acts like this though. For someone who can't have a child of her own, if she can have a child then she will never let it out of her sight and hold it in her arms to protect it from the world. Her only enemy is time and right now, I'm too old to be babied. I have to leave the nest sooner or later and really, things will be better this way.

"_Now boarding other passengers. The plane will depart in ten minutes."_

Time to go.

"Mom, I gotta go now."

Mom sniffed a bit. It was small but I heard it. "Alright then." Reluctantly, she let me go and looking at her face, I can see the tears she wanted to let out but trying to remain as the strong woman she is, she's holding them back. She doesn't even look at me because she doesn't want me to see them. So I did what every good son would do. I kiss her cheek and hug her myself. I didn't give her the chance to hug me back though, otherwise I'll never leave.

Turning to Jiraiya, I told him straight out, "Take care of her and if you hurt her in anyway, I will fly back and kick your ass."

With one hand on mom's shoulders, he raises his palms up as a sign of peace. "I come in peace. I may not prove it but Tsunade is the only woman for me. I'll make her happy."

I want to have the feeling that their marriage won't last, but I know the universe will prove me wrong and these two will be old and grey with their wedding bands still on their fingers.

Saying my goodbyes again, and only shaking hands with Jiraiya, I boarded the plane. The ride from Ame to Konoha is not very long. Only a three hour ride, or four depending on the weather. Actually if mom wanted to, she would have driven me herself to Konoha. But that would be a twelve hour drive there and back, and she doesn't have that sort of time to get off work. I wouldn't want to be a bother to her about it anyway. Too much trouble.

Since it was noon when I left, the plane offered lunch to the passengers and I ate that plus the overly sized bento mom packed for me in my messenger's bag. I got some looks from the people sitting next to me but I ignored them. What? They've never seen someone _eat_ before?

Other than eating, I spent the rest of the ride staring out the window. Most people would sleep, watch a movie, or do something to kill the time but I just stare out the window. That's probably weird since I have a notebook to keep me occupied but I have nothing interesting to write about. Also if I sleep, then I'll get those strange dreams again. I would like to have them once a day if possible. What would be great is if I didn't have them at all or at least a different dream since they're all the same.

But my mind needs to work so I thought about what tomorrow might be like. Konoha is not so much of a small city but it's also not a very big one either. It's one of those places where they don't have shopping malls like they would at Ame or really tall buildings. All of their shops are small and family owned. Since it's surrounded by wilderness and a whole lot of vegetation, business is good since a lot of hikers love to come over. The one thing I absolutely hate about the place is it's always overcastted. It's not like Ame that rains constantly and clears for only ten minutes before pouring down like cats and dogs again. Konoha just has a whole bunch of clouds that hide the sunshine and no matter how dark they'll be it doesn't rain. It's like a weather that always keeps you guessing. Will it rain today? Is it going to clear up? Or what? The only time the weather is certain is during the summer when it's sunny all the time. That's why when they can, the people, or teenagers my age, leave for winter but always stay for the summer.

I know Kakashi has already registered me for school. He and I talked briefly about it a few days ago and he told me that I would be starting tomorrow. I know that it's not going to take me long to inhabit myself in the house I'll be living in from now on but it is going to take me a while to get used to that school. Konoha High with student body of one hundred and eighteen kids – including me. Konoha's overall population is about four thousand people so I'm not too terribly surprised about the school size. It just means an easier time for me to register who's who in that school and who to stay completely away from. My only hope now is the male population is ten times bigger than the female's. I only say that for one reason; beware of fan-girls. They will hunt you down and kill you. I swear.

In four hours, we arrived in Konoha. Arriving in the airport and looking out the window, I understood why it took so long. It's raining.

Funny.

It's almost like the rain was saying it's final goodbyes to me from Ame before it disappears from my life for a while. The only difference between the one back there and the rain here is it's only a light drizzle. Back in Ame, it was pouring.

I hate and love the rain. I hate it for making everything so wet and slippery, including myself. I also hate it for looking so god damn depressing and making my mood worst. But I love it because it makes everything easier. Now my new life in Konoha, there is one thing I am absolutely sure of. I'll miss the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the first chapter in the book is when Bella meets Edward but for me, that's not going to be for a while. However, I will have Sasuke meet the 'Cullens' in about two chapters from now, so again please bear with me. But how was it? Was my sister right that it was a little iffy or was it something better or worst than iffy? Please tell me! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Konoha High and Movie Stars

**A/N: Ello, ello, people!**

**Sasuke: What the hell? You took fricken forever!**

**UchihaNightwish: I know, I know! I am so sorry! To the people reading and to you! I didn't mean to take so long but I just saw the new Breaking Dawn movie and I got re-inspired. In truth, I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter. I felt like I was making Sasuke to friendly but with no other ideas that could make him not so 'un-sociable' to old friends, I just gave up and go with this. –to fans- I'm sorry to say again that Sasuke and Itachi are not meeting in this chapter. They actually won't be meeting for a while. I know that I should be dedicated to the actual story but please bear with me on this! I swear to you that you will like what will happen when Itachi and Sasuke meet and after they meet. I swear! –crosses heart-**

**Sasuke: I am a little concerned.**

**Itachi: As am I.**

**UchihaNightwish: Ah relax you two! I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Twilight story! That belongs to Kishimoto and Meyer! Thank you for those who have read and reviewed this story. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait you had to deal with and if not, I greatly apologize! I will try harder next time!**

**Sasuke: You better.**

**UchihaNightwish: -cries- I know…**

**Itachi: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: Konoha High and Movie Stars<p>

Arriving in the baggage claim, I'm surprised by two things. One, my dad, or Kakashi, is already here waiting for me; with half of his face covered as usual, his eyes closed and in an upside down U form to show that he's smiling behind his mask, and waving at me as soon as he saw me. The second thing I'm also surprised about is that he's not alone. Standing, or rather sitting right next to him in his big wheeled wheel chair is Umino Iruka – Kakashi's best friend since childhood. I'm not usually one to get surprised by anything so easily but to see that my dad here on time instead of me having to wait for an hour for him to get here, anyone would be shocked about that if they knew him like I do. But to also see the milk coffee skin colored brunette here with him means one more thing.

_He_'s here.

Before I was given enough time to notice, I was 'attacked' from behind with a loud, "Hooray! Sasuke's finally here!" shouted in my ear. Turning around to look at the person with his copper colored skin, toned muscle arm on my shoulders and almost putting me in a headlock, I see none other than Umino Kyuubi – my best friend since forever and sometimes, the coolest person I've ever known. Too bad that he still has some childish qualities despite his age being one year old than mine.

"Hey, hey! Watch the Andromeda," I told him, my voice a little more happy to see him than I intended.

Instantly he got off me like the instrument on my back is a deadly disease. Now that I'm able to see him fully, I can see that the guy didn't change very much since the last time I saw him. His skin is darker though and his hair is a bit longer but so far, that's it. His fuzzy dark orange hair is still in the style of a demon Kabuki dancer – shaggy shoulder cut with the hair in front of his ears chest length and his hair tail in the back lower back length. When we were little, I used to call him puff ball because of his hair. His blood red eyes are still full of mischievous teasing and childish fun – just like his personality. If I have to describe him in short, I would say Kyuubi is like one of those friendly but evil demons you would see in those cartoon TV shows. His body is well toned and he's a bit on the skinny side of toning but he's bigger than me and an inch taller. With his slightly tight jeans hanging on his waist and his white muscle T shirt, I can see the muscles on him. Strange enough, it's good to see him again. I thought I wasn't going to unless I decided to visit his home on the reservation.

"Dude, seriously? I don't see you for four years and you come back with a Luna Andromeda? What's wrong with you?"

"Three and a half years, Kyuubi," I correct. "I saw you one more summer before I left."

"Don't be accurate with me, Hatake, and don't change the subject either."

"Kyuubi, relax will you?" Iruka said that. We both turn to see our dads approaching us until they stopped almost right next to us. "Sasuke, you get him talking about guitars and he'll never stop about his new Yamaha."

Oh really? Turning to Kyuubi, I joke, "Yamaha? Really?"

I saw Iruka shake his head when I asked his son that but before the orange head could say anything to me, Kakashi came up to me with a one arm hug. Looking at him, he said to me, "Let's not start that now, okay? Welcome back, Sasuke."

Okay, I gotta give this guy some credit. Kakashi may be the laziest Konoha chief of police you'll ever meet but that's only because he likes to keep to himself. That's probably where I get it from, living with him for most of my life. But to also give me a one arm hug is nice and not what we're used to. He must be really happy to see me here and to be living with him again. I give him a small smile, which is a stretch for me, and I tell him, "Thanks, Kakashi. I'm surprised you're here on time."

Pointing to Kyuubi, he replies, "It's because someone couldn't wait to see you after I told him you were coming."

In his defense, he attacks, "At least I wasn't the one who wouldn't shut up about it since he told you he was coming."

"Keep exaggerating."

Oh my god. Funny enough, I almost miss all of this togetherness. I haven't had much of it since I decided to go with mom. We've been traveling so much making new friends to laugh with or to just fool around with wasn't something I would do anymore. I'd almost forgotten what it's like to stay in one place and be social with the locals. Now that I'm here, with some people I might know from when I was a preteen, I'll have to try and lighten up. That's not going to be too easy and really being with everyone here, I almost feel uncomfortable.

The luggage started to come out then and this time I let Kyuubi help me. At least he doesn't have perverted germs like Jiraiya does – at least none that I know about. If anything, the guy cares more about cars and music than he does about people of the opposite sex, or same sex. I'm not too sure yet if the guy's gay or not. Carrying my luggage out, I had surprise number three when we arrived in the parking lot of Konoha's airport. Waiting for us is a dull navy blue 1949 Kaiser DeLuxe sedan. I was surprised to see this old car, not because it looked good in condition with shiny fenders and absolutely no dents or scratches. But because I was half expecting Kakashi's police cruiser. I literally rushed up to it and examined both the outside of this beautiful vehicle and the inside through its tinted windows.

"Kakashi," I call, looking through it like a curious little child. "What happened to your car?"

I heard him and Iruka chuckle when I ask that while Kyuubi is the one who bellowed and reply, "That's not Kakashi's. It's yours."

What did he say?

Looking at them when he said that, Kakashi answers to my unspoken question, "This is a homecoming present. I bought it off of Iruka and Kyuubi rebuild the engine for you." He takes out something from his pocket and when he tosses it to me, I catch it to feel car keys in my hand. Is he serious?

Sounding like the car-lover he is, Kyuubi explains to me, "Usually this car is a bit on the weak side but I modified the engine a bit so it has more power to suit your fancy. The handling is still clumsy and you have to be careful with it since the car rusts easily. But I know you'll take good care of it, right?"

Suddenly I feel less dreadful about being back here.

"Kakashi, you're the best dad in the world, and Kyuubi, you're my new favorite person."

My friend looked a bit upset when I said that. "I thought I was always your favorite person. Who did I replace?"

"The guy who sold me the Luna."

Kyuubi started his guitar lecture right after I answered him. Kyuubi may look a little different but obviously, his personality didn't change and from how he's making me feel, I probably didn't change very much either. I almost feel like a kid again when I'm around this guy. Kakashi and Iruka just smiled where they stood, watching us as I popped the trunk open and put my bags away, also having to take some of them back from Kyuubi as he kept rambling on and on. His motor mouth kept running and I just nodded and agreed to what he was saying, not entirely listening to him but glad to hear the guy talking as if I never left.

"Alright, alright, Kyuubi. Enough," Iruka called for him, right when the guy was starting to talk about how his new Yamaha PAC012 has 'amazing' toning after giving me the whole history background of the Yamaha guitars. "You keep talking and we'll never get to the restaurant."

Looking out from behind the trunk of my new car, I ask, "Restaurant?"

Kakashi this time asks, "Do you remember Ichiraku Ramen? It used to be your favorite place when you were little. You and Kyuubi used to go there all the time." Oh no…

Like earlier, Kyuubi has his arm around me again and he replies to them, "Of course he remembers! Right, Sasuke?"

I can hear the mischief in his voice as he said that to me. Yes, I used to go there a lot with Kyuubi but that's only because the orange head loves the ramen there. I'd already come to believe that the guy eats nothing bur ramen. He's a ramen fanatic and just because he used to drag me there all the time, Kakashi thinks I'm a ramen fanatic as well. The food there is good, don't get me wrong. It's just eating it all the time I've gotten sick of it. That's why I haven't eaten another bowl of ramen since I left this damn place.

"Don't you guys think you're over doing the welcome?" I ask.

Hearing the dread in my voice, Iruka asks me, "Sasuke, are you alright? Did you already eat?" Yeah, like three hours ago.

Kakashi looked down at his friend and then back at me in thought. I was almost tempted to plead him with my eyes of not letting me go to Ichiraku right now. Even if it was my _favorite place in the whole world_, this is all a little too much too fast.

"It's still a bit early," Kakashi tells the Uminos. Now I am pleading. "How about we go home, let Sasuke rest and get settled before we go out to eat."

Thank you, Kakashi. You truly are the best dad anyone could ever ask for.

I heard Kyuubi grumbled at my ear about something I am not even going to mention out of courtesy for Kakashi being such a good guardian right now, but the guy remove his hand and raise his palms as a sign of peace. "Alright. No rush, but this time, Sasuke, I am so going to kick your butt in a ramen eating contest! Be prepared to meet your maker, Hatake!"

I usually like a good challenge and I would have said 'You're on', if only it wasn't ramen.

After that, I found out that my feeble attempt to reorganize my luggage in the sedan's truck was a fail. I was trying to make room to fit Iruka's wheelchair but the two of them came in their own truck. Kyuubi was so lost in his own little world to realize what I was doing and trying to stop me. While they go home in their modern Chevrolet truck pick-up, I would be driving Kakashi and I back to my new home. After temporary goodbyes, more welcome-back's, and the reminder of the food eating challenge, we finally departed and I was left to drive my dad and I back to his…our home. The drive was quiet and the only sound between us was the sound of the slightly loud humming of the sedan. I suppose with the new modified engine, it's loud. The silence isn't awkward or uncomfortable between us. It's what usually happens because it's just who we are and it's nice. If I was in the car alone with mom then I would be forced to talk the whole ride home.

Though I don't think Kakashi realizes how nice it is to just drive and enjoy the scenery. "Kyuubi's extremely happy to see you."

Extremely happy isn't exactly how I would put it. "I guess. It _is_ good to see him."

"So don't be too much of a sourpuss during dinner. Kyuubi planed the whole thing to welcome you back and he's taking time out of his history project to see you."

"And Iruka is letting him do this?"

"He told him that he's finished as much as he can for now but do you believe that?"

"Not in the least. He doesn't go to Konoha High, right?"

"No. He goes to school on the reservation."

Kyuubi is a native of the Konoha. That means that long before Konoha became such a wilderness attraction sight, it used to be a village owned and run by the traditions of the natives before the invaders tarnished their land. At least, that's what I assumed and summarized from history class. I really don't know anything else about the native's history. I think I was told once but I don't remember it very well.

"Right, of course. It would have been nice to know at least one person."

He shrugs. "I'm sure you can make new friends to occupy yourself. After today unless you're willing to make the hour drive, you won't be able to see him as often as you'd like."

Sadly enough, there's the truth in that. But after the dinner choice, not so sure I would mind that.

* * *

><p>It's the first day of school and already I have a teacher I do not like.<p>

"My youthful students! We have a new member to our family. I want you all to treat him kindly and give him as much youthful love as you can! Now, my youthful student, introduce yourself to your new brothers and sisters!" he yells into the room like an MC for a wrestling match, and what the hell does he mean by 'youthful' and 'brothers and sisters'?

With a monotone voice, I answer, "My name is Hatake Sasuke. It's very nice to meet you all." If there is a god up there, strike me down and spare me this humiliation.

Yesterday after the airport, Kakashi and I arrived at my new home and we unloaded my stuff. He offered to carry my bags but I convinced him to let me take them up myself. Then he gave me space to settle down in my old room – which he changed a bit with a bigger bed and a bigger desk. The good thing about Kakashi, he doesn't hover. But seeing how my room barely changed since the last time I lived in there with the posters of bands I used to like, the same color bed sheets, and pictures of my younger days everywhere I turned, I felt bad for not seeing him for so long so he can get to know the current me. With money I was saving for a new car, which I no longer have to worry about getting, now I know what I'm going to do with all of that extra money – remodeling my room and groceries. I also checked his refrigerator for a small snack before dinner. He hardly has anything but cans of oocha tea and whole eggplants. I also found left over miso eggplant as well. I had a feeling that when I decided to live with him, I would have to cook the meals and clean. Good thing I already learned how to do that when mom would be too busy working or I simply had nothing else to do. So today, my goal is to go to the groceries store to stock up and try to find a bed store for new sheets and comforter. Plain white is not going to cut it for me anymore.

Before I unpacked, however, I called mom. I promised her I would call as soon as I land, and I was expecting to do that since I thought Kakashi would take three hours to pick me up, but to cease the chances of her having a heart attack at Amegakure, better call her as soon as I arrived home. I got lectured for that after I eased her fears of her thinking that my plane crashed or I was raped by some psycho on the way there. Along her ranting, she figured out that after looking at the time and realizing I was already in the heart of Konoha in her old home Kakashi picked me up as soon as my plan landed. She went into shock and that was another thing I had to calm her down about. It's amazing how much drama a woman can make over a phone call.

Soon, dinner came and it was battle of the stomachs at Ichiraku's. I said it before, I can say it again; I wasn't really thrilled to eat ramen as my first meal in Konoha. So when I ate, the amount I consumed as the same as any amount of food I usually consumed form any restaurant – which was fifteen bowls. Kakashi made the comment that he'd forgotten how much I could eat and Kyuubi made himself sick after the thirteenth. As I helped him barf in the back, a thought did cross my mind about if I should have just letting him win the little challenge got so fixated about. But thinking about it over, I wouldn't let him win even if I wasn't so thrilled about what we were eating.

That was last night and I'd have to admit that it was nice to having a 'welcoming party' which ended with Kyuubi sick but now here I am at Konoha High and I'm in my first class of the day; Anatomy and Physiology – and my teacher is Might Guy. That is a weirdest name I have ever heard in my life and I'm absolutely positive that he came to this village after I moved away. I would have remembered him and avoided him at all costs.

"Alrighty then! Please take your seat to the first open desk you see!"

Guy, you have officially signed in on my annoying list. Please do well to survive by not pissing me off.

Walking towards the first open desk I can see, I can feel every pair of eyes on me. I did my best not to make eye contact with anyone – for the precaution of gaining more attention than I already needed.

From experience at my old schools, I was told I'm attractive and then a fan-club would be made in my honor. I never really had one here though, from what I've recalled. I actually never went to school here. Iruka was Kyuubi's and my homeschooled teacher when we were children. Another issue that Tsunade argued with Kakashi about. Then there was a year of middle school and a fan-club was made in less than a week. I still have traumatizing memories of those times. My only hope is they've calmed down over the years and are too absorbed with their own boyfriends to worry about me.

Yet again regardless of that fact, fan-clubs are made even by girls who have boyfriends.

As soon as I sat down, Guy starts preaching about something but I just sit there and block him out. He was only talking about daily news anyway that the school apparently posts every morning. Ask me how I know that. I dare ya.

"Hatake Sasuke."

Looking to the side, the person sitting next to me is the one who called me and someone who I haven't seen just as long as I haven't been in Konoha. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Looking at him up and down, I register his looks to match with a name I'm sure I remember. Neck length snow white hair, creamy tan skin, slightly buff body but still lean none the less, childish teasing violet eyes, a devilish toothy grin on his face, and a big water battle before him on the desk. He should take that saying back because he's the real sight for sore eyes.

"Hozuki Suigetsu?" I asked, sounding confident but I want to make sure he is who I'm thinking of.

His grin widens and he presents himself, "The one and only. Four years and you're still as gorgeous as ever."

Oh wow. There is another person I know in this school. Hozuki Suigetsu was actually my best friend in middle school that one year I attended. He reminded me a lot of Kyuubi so her personality was comfortable to be around with and I supposed anyone could say that I just felt drawn to it since they were so similar. But he wasn't the only friend I had that one year. Him and a girl named Karin. She was one of the girls that had a crush on me but she was the most courageous out of all of them to try and befriend me. The others rather stalked me. That makes me wonder if she's here too.

"Three and a half," I correct him. "You sure haven't change."

But I think I'll ask him about that later. Or just find that out for myself after class since I didn't catch any sight of red hair in this room.

"What are you talking about? I'm taller, I'm better good-looking, and I'm finally legal to drive my brother's fishing boat when we gotta work."

"Am I supposed to congratulate you on your success, then?"

"You can as your 'thank you' gift for being welcomed back into the village."

Like Kyuubi, half of the things he says doesn't make sense. "I never thought I needed permission to be welcomed here."

He raised a brow to that. "I would have thought traveling around the world would have made you more appreciative of what you left behind, Sasuke."

_Ahem_

Looking up, Guy's looking at us and he asks, "Children, do you wish to share some of your youthful conversation with the class? If not, then pay attention!"

When he said that last part, I thought for sure flames were burning behind him and in his eyes. Many of the students backed away when he did that; even Suigetsu. I just sat there, wondering how the heck that is possible. The guy next to me replies, "No. We're good."

"Alrighty then," Guy replies, fire calmed down and a sparkling smile gleaming from his face. What the? "My youthful students, turn to page 102 in your books and we shall begin the lecture. Turn with the power of youth!"

Guy, you just made top of my list.

Obeying him, the class takes out their books and turns to the page as quickly as they can. Do they actually take him literally? This may be my first day but I have my books. Kakashi ordered them for me ahead of time so I wouldn't have to borrow anyone's. Again, thank you Kakashi, because if I had to ask a book from a girl, nine times out of ten she would faint and never use the book again because it has been 'blessed with my touch'. –shiver–

Taking out my note book as well, I wrote one thing at the corner before I turned to the desired page in my text book. Moving it closer to Suigetsu, he notices it and he reads it. I wrote 'congratulations' up at the corner.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I heard the rumors but I never…Eek!"<p>

Give me one good reason why I didn't see this coming. Standing there before her, I just let Karin take a good look at me as I could see the excitement literally bubbling right out of her. We had five minutes to prepare for our second class of the day and Suigetsu decides to drag me to a few certain lockers so I could reunite with 'long-time-no-see' middle-school friend. When Karin couldn't take it anymore, she just leaps up and hugs me like she hasn't seen me in a decade.

"Oh Sasuke, it's so good to see you again! I thought we would be parted forever!" Again, why are girls so overly dramatic?

What I noticed that when she hugged me, every passing female had their eyes on us – glaring or in shock. Oh great.

"Alright, Karin, enough." Gratefully, Suigetsu pulls Karin off of me and I was able to breathe again. "Let's not suffocate him on his first day of school."

"Oh back off, water boy," she barks as she knocks his hand off her shoulder. "Don't ruin the moment for me." Well, she always was snappy one in the group, especially to Suigetsu.

I know what they're going to do, regardless of the situation. They are going to start bickering like an old married couple. That I didn't miss and need to watch right now. But when I turned my eyes away as they start bickering at each other, I see two people who definitely caught my attention. Walking down the hallway like super models or movie actors going down the red carpet, two people stroll through as if they owned the hallway hand in hand – two guys. In a way, they reminded me of a child and a doll. That's because one of them– with short, stylish shaggy cut valentine red hair and deep bark brown eyes that almost appear almost empty or deeply lost in thought– has a blank expression like a calm, stoic, always analyzing every single thing kind of guy whereas the other one– long golden hair that sparkles under the simple lighting of the hallway, some of it that's tied up on the side of his head into a ponytail while another some of it hides away half of his face like a curtain, and big, childish bright sky blue eyes – looks like he's leading the 'doll' through the school grounds to their next destination while his curling lips speak unmoving, or just too fast for me to see. By the shape of their facial features, I can tell that they're not related but they're the same height, the same lean muscle body shape, and the same ghostly pale skin tone. Their pale skin surprised me the most. Almost like porcelain statues that can move and walk with steps as soft and silent as feathers. I almost questioned the idea if they're walking at all but just gliding right on top of the floor. The 'doll' kept his eyes looking forward, I'm wondering if he's listening to the guy walking with him at all, while as the 'child' keeps his adoring, innocent eyes focused on him at all times; oblivious to the possibility he could walk into someone on the way. They didn't tear their eyes away for anything. Not even to me staring at them. I was looking at them like I was trying to figure out why a couple of two obviously beautiful works of art are in this dump. They looked more like they kind of people that the paparazzi were going to pounce on the second.

"Sasuke!"

Whoa! How long have I've been staring?

"Yeah?" I replied, to any of the two who called me.

Suigetsu raises a brow before looking over my shoulder as Karin asks like she didn't notice anything. "What class do you have next?"

From memorizing my schedule earlier this morning when I was just sitting in my 'new' car, I answer, "English. Writing for Competency." She squeals again.

"That's my next class! Yea!" She grabs my arm and starts pulling me into the same direction those other two were heading. "I'll escort you there. Let's go!"

At least someone is excited about my return but now I'm starting to regret it a bit.

"So you saw the Uchihas, Sasuke?"

The Uchihas?

Karin stopped pulling and I looked over to Suigetsu, confused. Probably by reading my expression, he has that same smug look on his face as always. But who are the Uchihas?

_Ring!_

Guess I gotta find that out later.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Karin tries to say to me before pulling me again. I turned back to Suigetsu and he just waves 'bye' to us. But before he turns away to his next class, I mouth one word to him while I could still capture his attention.

'Later.'

* * *

><p><strong>UchihaNightwish: Ugh! I'm done!<strong>

**Sasuke: Now seriously…what the hell...?**

**Itachi: You're giving Sasori and Deidara our last names?**

**UchihaNightwish: In case you haven't notice, you don't have a lot of relatives your age. At least your parents are the original Uchihas!**

**Sasuke: And why is Kyuubi 'Jacob'? I was expecting Naruto.**

**UchihaNightwish: I have a reason for this! And if this all works out, Naruto is not coming until my version of 'Eclipse'.**

**Naruto: THAT LONG?**

**UchihaNightwish: Whoa! Where did you come from?**

**Itachi: Please review and UchihaNightwish again swears that she will try harder to update sooner. Until next time.**


	3. The Uchiha Family

**A/N: Ello, ello, people! What's up?**

**Sasuke: You! What the hell is the damn point of promising you'll update faster when you haven't!**

**UchihaNightwish: I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**Itachi: Talk is cheap. You need to prove youself.**

**UchihaNightwish: I know, Itachi… TT_TT**

**Sasuke: UchihaNightwish do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Twilight story. That belongs to Kishimoto and Meyer. Thank you for those who have read and reviewed this story and she dearly hopes that this chapter makes up for the long wait. If not, I'll chidori her.**

**UchihaNightwish: Sasuke!**

**Itachi: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3: The Uchiha Family<p>

Ten minutes into the class and the teacher has not shown up yet. What the hell was the point of trying to get to class on time when the teacher is obviously not going to return the favor? Especially when he's left me with _this!_

"Ne! You're the new student, right? Hatake Sasuke? The Chief's son?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Ne, where did you come from before here?"

"What's your favorite food?

"Is this your first time in Konoha?"

"Your hair is so cool! Is it naturally like that or do you use gel?"

"How are you enjoying your time here in Konoha?"

Oh my god, shoot me.

When I first entered this classroom, I was stunned with two things. One, this class was mostly females. The only guys in this room are myself and two others. And two, those other two guys here are the two movie stars I saw gliding through the hallways earlier. The only difference this time was while the blonde was still talking to his 'doll' about whatever, the red-head finally looked me. But it was weird on how he looked at me. He saw me and life instantly appeared on his face with emotions; shock and disbelief. I didn't understand why he looked at me like that. And then he interrupted the blonde to whisper in his ear about me, I'm guessing because then the blonde looked at me and he had the same dumbstruck expression as his partner – only a little more exaggerated than the red-head's. Okay then….? But besides that other weirdness, all I know for sure is that my second period class is with them in this classroom full of girls. Why aren't they being interrogated like how I am right now? I noticed a long time ago that gay couples are the highlight of any female's life. It's like the icing on the cake to them, right on top of the layers of their own versions of prince charming.

Another thing I'm surprised about is that Karin's glaring at every single girl surrounding our partner desks, and none of them seem affected by it. Damn.

She even tries to yell at them with her deep yanki voice she loves to use when she's angry or trying to be tough, unlike the high joyful pitchy voice she was using when we 'reunited'.

"Ugly whores! Get back to your seats! Hayate-sensei will be here any minute!"

"Ah lay off, Karin. You just want the new guy all to yourself," one of them bites back, before going all sugary-coated sweet when turning towards me. "Do you mind dating a sophomore?"

Oh great, it's started.

"Excuse me."

Almost like the school bell ringing through the walls of the school, but less annoying, all of the girls stopped their horrendous chatter and backed away like servants to their leader as we all turn to see the 'child' being the one who spoke out. He didn't have to yell over us or even raise his voice. He just spoke like ringing bells and everyone instantly heard him and backed away. The blonde movie star has a friendly smile on his face as the girls for some reason look at him like he is a mystic being that they can gawk at for hours but are too afraid to touch. If that wasn't strange enough, he's looking at me.

"Yes?" I respond. When they heard the confusion and the lack of stuttering in my voice, I'm guessing they weren't expecting, some of the girls looked at me as if I'm either the bravest person they've ever met, or the foolish. Even Karin's looking at me like that.

Blondie's smile just sweetens up. "Hatake Sasuke, correct?" he asks.

How many fricken times do I have to respond to that? Do I have any other name besides that?

"Yes, that is me."

"Please to meet you. My name is Uchiha Deidara."

"Pleasure." Mom is going to get a kick out of this one. There are people who look like they belong in movies and fashion magazines attending my school and one of them is talking to me. I'm wondering if I should feel like God is touching me right now_(saracasim)_?

As if very pleased with himself, he has that strange look in his eyes, or eye, he casually and almost hastily approaches my desk and he's in very close range or disturbing my personal bubble space. Not even those annoying girls were this close, which by the way are now gasping at the scene like traumatized respecters of a god. "You look a lot like my brother. He's a junior too but he's not at school today. Thinks he's too good to be here."

I look like who?

"Pity," I responded, uncaringly. And why should I anyway?

Again, the girl's gasp – now acting like I did something wrong.

"Maybe you'll meet him one day, and I sincerely hope you do. You two could get along but I must warn you that he can be quite the ass sometimes."

Why do I have the feeling that he sounds like he's trying to play matchmaker with me?

Then like someone just turned the light bulb on over his head, his expression exaggerates a bright idea that just hit his head and he says, "Ooh, I know! We're going to do a project for this class and partners are essential. I usually pair up with Danna, but I got permission to partner up with you!"

"Danna?" Is that the name of the red-head? Looking over my shoulder, he's staring at us; or rather glaring at us. But I can't tell if he's glaring at me or glaring at Deidara here.

"Well his name isn't really 'Danna'. That's my nickname to him! His name is Sasori. He's my adoptive brother and the love of my life."

Adoptive brothers, but lovers. That's fine. It's not like they're blood related.

"Anyway," he continues, "I am very pleased to meet you, truly. But the teacher will be here soon and we got English to correct!" He turns to the girls and rejoices, "Let's go back to our seats now, okay?" Then like rats, they scurried back to their seats and sat back down like little angels. What…the…hell…? Whatever super power he's using to make them do that, I want it.

Turning back to me, he waves and then skips; yes, skips over to his seat in the back with Sasori and instantly clings to the red-head's arm the moment he sat down. At least now I can see that the person he was glaring at was his lover/brother.

Looking back at Karin I ask her, "What just happened?"

When she faced me, she has the similar expressions the girls had earlier – a dumbstruck expression for me rather than the fact that blondie was just invading my personal space. She keeps her mouth open long enough and a fly could go down her throat. I was just about to snap my fingers in front of her eyes when she finally says, "We don't have a project."

What?

At that moment, someone who I assume to be our teacher enters the room with a cough. _Cough, cough_. That was too weird. It was like that girly blonde just predicted that he was coming any second now, and the class reacted to him. Either he has done that before or there's another reason for that.

"Sorry I'm late class," Hayate greets, actually sounding like he has one foot in the grave. He sure looks like it. "Had a little trouble with the coffee maker." Then he coughs again. "Besides that, I have a little treat for you. It's a little unexpected but _cough, cough_ due to my lacking in focus of constantly grading papers, I've decided to assign all of you a project. Partners are required so I'll give you this time to decide who to work with before telling you what the project is."

Then suddenly, "Sensei, sensei!" Yelling with that blonde's voice was also the screeching of a chair on the tile floors. If the yelling wasn't enough, the initial reaction to that sound was all of us turning around to look at that guy. Even I looked and no matter how I look at him, all I see is a child. "I have a partner!"

Hayate doesn't even sound the least bit surprised as he asks, "You'll be partnering up with your brother, correct?"

"Actually, I wanna partner up with the new kid, Hatake Sasuke. I know he would mind."

The heck? Even Hayate was speechless and silent gasps filled the room from all of the girls. Sasori just looks both bored and frustrated but then he turns his eyes to me and all of a sudden…I feel really weird.

"Is…Hatake-san, are you okay with this?"

That slightly took me by surprise. I turn my attention back to him and thinking about it, only one thing came to mind. "I don't mind."

Where the hell did that just come from?

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me, right? You weren't day dreaming in class again, were you Karin?"<p>

After another long period after English class, it is now lunch time. I'm in the cafeteria with just Suigetsu and Karin and as the two of them talk, I take out my bento lunch and place it right next to the school lunch. Since all we had was miso eggplant and just eggplant in general, I made a few dishes and went to the convenience store to get a bento lunch. With the school lunch, it's a little less than what I'm used to but I won't starve and I already plan to do some serious grocery shopping after school anyway, so long as this food would keep my stomach from growling for the remainder of the day and I won't feel so weak that I wouldn't be able to get up from the floor if I collapse.

It happened before and mom thought I was dying.

"I'm not fooling around, Suigetsu!" Karin declares. I was half expecting her to hit her fists against the table like always but I suppose some things have changed. "Uchiha Deidara not only made one of his predictions but he asked Sasuke to be his partner for our unexpected project."

She caught his full attention when she mentioned the predictions.

"You mean it?"

"Of course! Sasuke, tell him."

I was hoping not to say anything but whatever. Suigetsu owes me an explanation anyway.

"He didn't really ask. He just told me of the up-coming project needing partners and then he tells the teacher that he'll partner up with me instead of his brother slash love of his life."

"And you agreed to it?" he asks me. My actions pause for a bit when he did.

"Yeah, I did," I reply, sounding confuse. I'm still confuse after that little incident.

"Now that doesn't sound like you, Sasuke. Either you just felt compliant today or you've changed."

"I'm not too entirely sure what happened. Hayate just asked me if I was okay with it and I just agreed. It's hard for me to describe it but it was like I was persuaded to do it without someone talking me into it. Itadakimasu." I start to eat after I said that. My stomach is starting to nag and really, I don't want to keep talking about this. I want to drop it and eat.

"Now aren't you a growing boy?"

But only after the first bite did I hear an unfamiliar voice. Chewing the miso eggplant in my mouth, I look up to see someone grinning like the Cheshire Cat putting his tray down across from me and then, another tray shows up with a long hair blonde following it. I remember her face. She's in my English class and the one who asked me if I didn't mind dating a sophomore.

"Ino, the hell you doing here?" Karin asks, with her macho voice. She's also the one who I believe Karin was more directing 'ugly whore' to.

The long hair blond, or Ino, just casually responds, "This is the cafeteria and there are open seats on this table. I can sit here if I want to. There are no rules to why I shouldn't." I can hear Karin lowly growling at this female, either in anger or jealousy I don't know. Something tells me that this isn't the first time they've crossed paths.

Though looking at this blonde fully, I'm surprised she's not that child's sister. They look so much alike in not only looks of the blonde hair and blue eyes but in hair style as well. Long hair all tied up into a ponytail except for the clump in front of her left eye. Now I won't say she's not attractive with her smooth olive skin and skinny limbs, plus she looks well developed for a sophomore, but it's not an eye-catcher for me. I'll pleasantly say she looks nice-looking but I can clearly see that she's wearing a shirt one size too small to show off her chest and a bit of her stomach, and the booty shorts with fishnet leggings to show off her long legs. No wonder Karin insults her as a whore.

Now for the guy in front of me, I think his face is frozen with that grin, he's pale. Almost as pale as me and he has short black hair with black eyes, like me. Just to put it in short, I feel like I'm looking at a reflection; only without the naturally defying gravity hair and that grin. That's a little creepy. Would I look this creepy if I grinned all the time like this too?

"Sasuke," Suigetsu calls. "I would like for you to meet Sai and Ino. Sai's an interesting guy. First time we met, I thought for sure he didn't have any emotions but one look at his artwork and it'll make you wonder. Ino's father is Konha's number one therapist. Almost like the guy can get right into your head and know exactly the kind of advice you want to hear. Sai's also junior like us but Ino here is a sophomore."

I think I got that last part.

"But I'll skip a grade if it'll mean graduating with you, Sasuke-kun," Ino flirts, with a wink to top it off.

"Yeah right," Karin snaps next to me. "You don't even know that two plus two equals four."

With attitude, she responds, "I'm sorry. Who is in your biology class and has an A while you're just barely passing with a C?"

This time, Karin is not even going to hide her growling from her. Or the whole school. I'm sure everyone can hear this.

Great. My first day here and not only have I met old friends, I have two complete strangers either creeping me out or flirting with me. I was also sent on the weird express when that Deidara guy forced me to be partners with him and I allowed him to do that. What was wrong with me anyway when that happened? This is ruining my image and this is not how I want my first day to go. Not that I wanted it to go a certain way. Only not to make such a big impression that I'm going to end up regretting for the rest of my life. I only wanted to just blend in with everyone else and have an actual normal high school life. Always moving around makes you the biggest story of the school newspaper because you're either the new student or the student they will be dearly miss. But I suppose with such a small school, that's impossible to avoid – especially when it's a small school of a village you used to live in long ago. You instead become the 'welcome-back' student and the talk of the town.

Why can't anything just be normal? Or is this considered normal and it's the same boring thing every time? Then why can't things ever be different and for once, exciting?

Looking to the side, just out of habit and as a pitiful attempt to find something worth to distract me as I continue to eat and they yack, I see something that actually does distract me from the others. On the other side of the cafeteria room, at a round table like all the others in this big space, there is that Deidara guy and his lover sitting with four other people – all of them just as stunningly gorgeous as them. Every single person sitting at that table has so many similarities to one another. Such as they all have trays of untouched food lay out in front of them, they all have ghostly pale flawless skin, and they're all just sitting there not looking directly at each other or speaking to each other; at least I can't see from the distance I'm at. At least what I can see is that Deidara and Sasori are sitting next to each other, holding hands like they did before, and next to Deidara is another couple being intimate with each other – at least I think so. They're both males but one is obviously bigger than the other. Not big as in fat big, but as tall and buffer muscles compare to the one holding his sleeve like how a young child clings to a parent. The big guy has spiky orange hair and it's sort of mid-length in a sense. Almost like mine but some strands stand straight up. Could very possibly be gel… All I can get is his back but even I can see that he is the tallest person at that table and the hard-rock muscles can be seen from the cover of his sweater. He's the kind of guy I think I would expect to see at the gym lifting four or five of those huge weights on a pole.

The one clinging to his sleeve is a much shorter person and with really pretty silver hair that almost match the color of his skin. It's shoulder length and from what I'm getting of the side view of his face, the hair in front of his ears are held together by a tie of some kind near the end and the hair on the other side is not. Actually, I think the other side has the hair behind the ear being tied near the tips. He has a dot on his forehead, vivid green eyes, and what might be red eye shadow under his eyes. Weird place to put it but okay. Compared to the man he's facing but not really looking at, he has a much leaner body image but still have visible muscles from his shirt. He looks gentle in a sense and kind but his hand makes me wonder if he's worried something bad might happen.

Finally, there is the couple sitting next to them and are on the other side of Sasori. Compared to the two homosexual couples, they are the only heterosexual sitting at that table and they're also lightly intimate with each other. Actually, their intimacy is very similar to the ones you see on those old black and white movies. Their hands are just barely grazing each other, like they want to hold hands but just having skin touch skin is good enough for them. The male looks almost similar to the big guy but only in hair because he has spiky orange hair as well, only shorter. He also has a leaner built like the silver-haired guy but a bit bigger. What really makes this guy stand out is the facial piercings he has! Let's see, one…two…three…The guy has six piercings on each ear, as well as a bar through each one, three studs through the side of his upper nose, and two metal spikes on his bottom lip. From the distance I'm at, I will admit that the guy looks intimidating. I can only imagine what it must be like to be up and personal with him.

As for his girlfriend, who he's facing but she's looking out the window at the side, she is very attractive. Just like a super model for the Goth magazines. Blue hair up perfectly in a high side bun with a lighter blue flower in it, brilliant amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing on her bottom lip. She may not have as much piercings as her boyfriend but she looks both beautiful and badass in a sense. Looking at her body, I feel like Jiraiya admitting this but she is a very well-developed girl for a high schooler. She has to at least be a senior or a junior at least. Skinny long arms and legs with delicate looking hands that has a perfect orange manicure, and a big bust. Not as big as my mom's but definitely bigger than Karin's and Ino's.

Oh god… I think Jiraiya really did infect me with his disease. I'm checking out girls' breasts.

Staring at those six, I didn't notice my name was being called until someone snapped their fingers right in my face. "Earth to Hatake Sasuke!"

I nearly jumped for being so captivated by that group when Suigetsu brought me back to reality. For a second there, I felt like I was seeing the gods trapped in human form and had to suffer their feeble forms on this miserable planet. Looking at my old friend, he almost looks annoyed but also curious. "You with us? I asked you a question."

Before I could ask what, the guy across from me says, "Don't be so hard on your friend, Suigetsu. He was just captivated by the Uchihas, as we all were when they first moved here."

Hold on! They're _all_ from the same family?

"Yeah but the Sasuke I knew never took interest in anyone. Always acted like he's better than everyone."

Oh love you too, Suigetsu.

"I'm sure he was like that with normal people but the Uchihas are definitely something else," Sai defends. Why is talking like he knows everything about me? Then leaning over just a little like he's telling me a secret, he says, "The Uchiha family moved her about a year ago and have a home up in the mountains. No one has ever seen it so some people even think that they live in caves."

"Only reason why that rumor is false is because Uchiha Madara is the most well-respected doctor in the entire village. One of the best doctors this village ever had," Suigetsu cuts in. Then he starts pointing at them and I look after he says, "You already know Sasori and Deidara from your English class; as well as the fact that they're an item. But those four sitting with them are also a thing with each other. They're all adopted so don't worry about incest or anything."

"You mean none of them are actual siblings?" I ask.

"Not quite. The big guy is Juugo and he's blood brothers with Mr. Piercings over there. His real name is Yahiko but everyone calls him Pein. Do not ask me why. He just likes being called that. Those two are the only real siblings of the family. The white-hair guy clinging to Juugo is Kimimaro and do not be fooled by the size. Kimimaro can just as strong as Juugo but he's just cursed with a skinnier, smaller body. He always watches out for Juugo. More like a guardian than a lover. And finally you got the number one female hottie of the whole school, Konan. She's not only beautiful but she has one hell of a personality. Smart, calm, stoic, and rather cold sometimes. Normally, it looks like Pein is the only one who she really shows compassion or any kind of feelings to."

If she's barely looking at him and won't even hold his hand, I have to wonder about that.

"Hmph, that Konan always acts like she has a stick up her butt. No matter how nice someone can be to her, she won't return the feeling. She just leaves you in the blistering cold," Ino notes, but I'm a bit curious if what she says is true to begin with.

"Not only are the Uchihas extremely beautiful but they all have perfect grades. They were offered many times to skip grades but they would always decline because they want to enjoy their high school life, as they say."

They _all_ have perfect grades? "Even the one who didn't come to school today?" I ask. Don't schools usually take off points for those who don't show up for class?

When I said that, both Suigetsu's and Sai's eyes widen and just stare directly at me. Karin and Ino are doing the same but they're not as in shock as the guys are. Did I say something wrong? What's getting them all tied up in a knot about from my question?

"Your first day here and you already know about the mysterious Uchiha?"

I blinked at that one. "Mysterious?"

Sai replies, "He hardly ever comes to school so a lot of people don't usually see him. The only thing we do know about him is the fact that he is the only real child of Uchiha Madara and his wife, Mikoto. We believe it might be something about how it was too hard to have another one so they decided to adopt."

That can't be the only thing they know about him, could it? "You don't even know his name?"

I saw Suigetsu shrug at the corner of my eye while responding this time, "Never been here long enough to know. The teachers probably do but he's been absent so much that they don't even bother calling his name when doing roll-call. And if you must know, the Mysterious Uchiha also has perfect grades like his adoptive siblings. The guy is a frickin genius. He can not show up for weeks at a time and when he does show up, it's just in time for a test and he'll ace it. He'll even be the first one done and still have a perfect score. Then he'll just leave, even if the day is not over yet. So no one has ever really talked to him before, except the people who live with him. The most anyone here ever sees him is when we have our midterms and our finals."

"And he'll be at the top of the list?" I ask, just to humor me.

"It'll be his score first and then his siblings right under him."

Karin adds, "But he doesn't come to every test of all his classes. In the very beginning when the Uchihas moved here, we thought he was a psychic like Deidara but he cleared that smoke for us and the Mysterious Uchiha missed a few tests soon after that. Only to make them up when he actually does show up. Midterms and Finals are the only days he never skips out on."

If the guy is so smart, then why not accept the proposal of graduating early. Obviously if he's smarter than his siblings then he was asked to skip grades. If school is so beneath him that he'll only show up when he absolutely needs to, then do himself a favor and graduate early. Obviously, he's not enjoying his high school life by skipping so many days. However there is one thing about him that stands out to me. The only real child of the Uchiha parents, huh? Does that mean he was a miracle child or something? Or did something happen to his real sibling that was just too traumatizing? That could explain why he's completely anti-social but what does he do all day when he's not here? Play video games or hike in the mountains? Why am I asking myself this anyway? I'm curious about a guy I've never met and probably never will.

"_He's a junior too but he's not at school today. Thinks he's too good to be here…Maybe you'll meet him one day, and I sincerely hope you do. You two could get along but I must warn you that he can be quite the ass sometimes."_

Maybe it's just because what Deidara said about him and me being able to get along. Does it look like I want to get along with someone who acts like an ass? I'll just go ahead and say it. That guy is insane and weird to the max.

_BAM_

That made us all jump.

Instantly we all look to what made that sound and every person in the cafeteria is looking right where the Uchihas sit. Well, all except the only female member of that table. She's standing and she's glaring down in complete anger at Deidara, who is now clinging to Sasori's arm and the redhead looks ready to protect him from the flaming blue-hair girl.

"Have you learned nothing? You should stick your nose out of people's business." She said that so softly and with unmoving lips that not a lot of people heard what she said. I know because I have better hearing than most people.

That is a proven fact.

Before Deidara could defend himself in anyway, Konan grabs her tray and just leaves the table. The food is still untouched and she just tossed everything into the trash – not even bothering to be discrete about it and she even tossed the tray in the trash as well. Everyone's eyes are still on her, probably wondering what just happened to have made her so angry all of a sudden. Must've been quite a shock to all but the only reason why I'm still staring at her is because the way she walks is purely that of a model/dancer. Graceful, silent footsteps and like how her brothers were just walking in the hallway, it really just looks like she's gliding above the floor as she's heading for the exit.

And then I felt a terrible chill up my spin.

From staring at her feet to make sure she's even walking on the ground, I look up when I felt that chill and I see her looking directly at me. I am not even kidding. Her eyes are looking right at me and she's staring at me with every bit of anger as she did when she was glaring at Deidara. Why the hell is she looking at me like that? And then right when she was about to walk through the door, I thought I saw her amber eyes glow red. Was that just the trick of the eye or am I going crazy?

No, I can't be going crazy but did her eyes really just change color? It's possible for people with Hazel eyes to do that but she doesn't have Hazel eyes. But furthermore, why was she looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? No, because I didn't even say a word to her before. I just know her name because Suigetsu pointed it out. So then, what was the rage for?

Okay now seriously, what the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>UchihaNightwish: Hoorah, I'm done…<strong>

**Sasuke: Nii-san, can I chidori her now?**

**Itachi: I'm tempted to give you approval.**

**UchihaNightwish: But why?!**

**Sasuke: Because you suck at people descriptions, you added two extra siblings, and you're making Madara Carlisle? How the hell did you come to that conclusion?!**

**UchihaNightwish: When I first thought of the story, I liked Fanfiction-Madara better than fanfiction-Fugaku and real Fugaku! Who do you think won?**

**Sasuke: So you're not going to bother to change it even after you read the chapter about aniki's memories in the actual manga? You're really lazy.**

**UchihaNightwish: I still love Fanfiction-Madara better even after I read that!**

**Itachi and Naruto watch on the sidelines.**

**Naruto: Should I ask?**

**Itachi: I wouldn't.**

**Naruto: Please review and UchihaNightwish swears she will try harder to update faster. Until next time!**


End file.
